Rayman And The Half-Genie Hero
by Remited
Summary: Rayman crash lands into Shantae's world by Captain Razorbeard's ship and now he needs to get back. Join Rayman and Shantae on a quest to get the thing-a-ma-jig back home.
1. Rayman's Discovery

A new story is here! I sort of got author's block with the other stories so i'm going with a new story.

* * *

A young girl with long purple hair that's hold up in a ponytail sits at the pier looking at the waves, she is wearing a red top, matched with bell-bottoms and shoes that look Arabian. She is also wearing gold bracelets and a tiara with a blue gem in the center, she is also wearing earrings. She looks at the waves ever so passionately thinking about something. She finally says, "I wonder... Is there another world out there from ours?" This girl's name is Shantae and she is a half genie. She continues to stare into the waves and at the sunset that is gazing at her.

In another world, it's not so calm, there is a white rabbit-like creature with bulgy eyes and rather plumpy. It had a big mouth on it, it screamed, "BWAAA-" It was cut off by a disembodied fist making contact on the poor rabbit's face. It was a strange being with no limbs, he had a bulbous nose and a hair style that splits in two like rabbit ears. He is wearing a purple and red hoodie with a white "O" in the center of it, he has four fingers and they are in what seems to be gloves, he has orange sneakers and they are designed with swirls. He said something, "Man, beating up rabbids is fun! Right, Globox?" The strange being was accompanied by a blue frog-like creature that the strange being called "Globox", he said, "Yeah Rayman! These guys aren't so threatening like they used to." The strange being was named Rayman, and everyone doesn't know what he is, so they just call him a "thing-a-majig". They continue beating the poor rabbid up until it called for backup.

Rayman exclaimed, "Looks like he's sending infantry." Globox was shaking now that he sees an army of rabbids after them. He hides behind Rayman, Rayman shrugs off the fact that Globox is scared and jumps in the air and gives them a pounding. After half an hour, all the rabbids retreated back to their little holes in the ground. Rayman jumps with a fist in the air and cheers for joy at his victory with a loud, "YAHOOOO!" Globox hops around happily and is happy for Rayman. Rayman happily says, "That was fun! What should we do now?" Globox unfortunately says, "It's getting late so I need to be home now, the kids must miss me by now." Rayman was disappoint by the fact that his best buddy need to go but he says, "Alright, see you tomorrow!" They wave goodbye to each other and Globox walks off, while Rayman goes to the opposite direction of him and goes to a little pond and sits near the water. He grabs a few stones and attempt to make them skip across the water. He made one skip and it hopped along until it hit something metallic, it made a "clang!" sound and it made Rayman curious.

He looked around and sees a path of stepping stones leading up to it, he hopped across them and head toward the metal thing. He stares at it and sees his distorted reflection, he touches the steel with his hands and knocks on it with one of them. The metal thing rises up and it was a metallic ship, it rises up until it was surfaced but it still continued rising. It was floating by this point, Rayman knew who this ship belong to. "This is Captain Razorbeard's ship!", he shouted out. He climbed up on board and had one of his hands above his eyes horizontally, he was keeping a lookout to see if anyone was on board, he noticed it was abandoned so he went in the control deck. He sees the main panel was futuristic and it had all sorts of buttons on it. Rayman said to himself, "I wonder if this is still operational." He sees a big red button and shoots a yellow ball of light from his fists at it. The ball of light presses the button and the ship started to turn on. Rayman then wondered something, "Wait, if I just turned the ship on just now, then how is this thing floating when I was outside?" He shrugs this off and looks at the control panel, he sees all kinds of areas in space. He scratches his head and says, "Should I even mess with this?" He pondered for a bit and finally comes to a conclusion, "I shouldn't. If I do, then this thing will take me somewhere and I won't be able to find my way back."

Rayman holds out his hands and gets ready to shoot another ball of light at the red button. He says to himself, "Now I should turn this thing off." He shoots it but it was charged up by accident meaning it will bounce off the button and go everywhere. It did and Rayman takes cover, it finally hits a target, unfortunately it was the control deck. Rayman looks behind him as the ship chose it's destination, as random it is. Rayman headed straight for the door but it shuts before Rayman got to it in time, he runs at it and slammed himself on it. He collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The ship flies into the sky and heads towards outer space and goes to hyper-speed. The ship makes lots of violent motions inside it as Rayman is still out cold. The ship goes through lots of stars and finally into a strange vortex it made. The ship finally made it out of hyper-speed and it found it's way into another planet, it plummets towards it in a big fire blast. After Rayman comes to, he finds himself in a desert, slowly gets up and grabs his head and groans. He looks around to see if he can find civilization, he sees sirens traveling on land. He scratches his head by the confusion of it. They see him and shoots a sonic wave at him, Rayman tries to defect it by shooting from his fists but couldn't. He took the hit and screams in pain, he then exclaimed, "Oh no! The silver lums left me!" The silver lums that powers Rayman up making him be able to shoot from his fists was gone! He flees away to safety as he has no other option, he finally sees a town in the distance, he jumps and clicks his heels together and rushed for it.

* * *

End of first chapter, let me know how I did on this one. More coming soon!


	2. A Misunderstanding

New chapter has arrived!

* * *

Rayman delightfully rushed to the town to get away from the sirens that attacked him, he finally reached the gates to the town. Rayman looked at the gate as he wasn't sure if it's a friendly town, but he went inside anyway. Rayman said to himself as he looks at the townsfolk, "Humans, huh. It's been a while since I seen them." The townsfolk looked at him strangely as he looks out of place. One of them said, "What is that thing? Does it work for Risky?" The other guy said, "I bet it does! We gotta warn the town genie!" They went towards the pier as Rayman doesn't have a clue what they were doing as he was observing the town. Rayman said quietly, "This is a neat little town, I rarely see any in my world." Then he reminded himself "That's right! I need to ask someone where the heck am I." He then walked forward a bit and sees a girl jump out of nowhere and in front of Rayman. She said with confidence, "So... You are with Risky, huh?" Rayman was puzzled as he doesn't know what she was talking about.

Rayman replied, "Risky? Who's that?" The girl replied with annoyance, "Don't play dumb! I know you work for her! And you're not going to mess up my town!" She gets ready to fight, Rayman did the same as he said, "Well, looks she's not the type to mess around with." Rayman spins around a fist as he was getting ready to punch, he unleash his fist at her, she used her hair to whip his fist, she grabbed Rayman's fist and she started to swing him around. Rayman yelps a couple of times and then she threw him. He flew in the air in then positioned himself back on his feet. Rayman said to himself , "She's good, if I had my energy balls, this would of been a lot easier. She then started to belly-dance, Rayman stared in confusion, and she transformed herself into an elephant. This shocked Rayman as he said, "Whoa! She can do that?!" She charged into Rayman with amazing speed and force, Rayman jumped in the air and used his helicopter hair to float over her elephant form. She transformed back and she says, "Looks like i'm not the only one with magical hair." Rayman replied, "Looks that way." She belly-danced again, Rayman thought of an idea, he thinks to himself, "She's giving me time to strike, this is my chance!" He swings around a fist and launched it with great force. It hits her and she her magical dance got interrupted, she got knocked back a bit but then Rayman used his helicopter hair to create strong gusts of wind to blow her into the air, he jumped at her and slammed her down with his fists.

She plummets to the ground and lands on her back, Rayman comes in with an air assault, she kicks Rayman back into the air as he was about to land and jumps at him and used her hair to whip him, Rayman anticipated the attack and grabbed her hair and tossed her behind him. She positioned herself on her feet and lands, Rayman did too. She then spoke to the limbless creature, "You're pretty good for one of Risky's minions." Rayman replied, "Thanks, you're pretty good yoursel... Wait? Minion? Risky? I already told you I don't know a Risky!"The girl then says, "Wait, you're serious?" Rayman replied, "Yes!" She then feels sorry and apologizes, "I'm so sorry! One of the townsfolk said you were one of Risky's minions." Rayman got confused and says, "Why would they think that I'm one of Risky's minions?" She replies, "Have you looked at yourself lately? You don't look like you belong here." Rayman looks at his hands and says, "Well, that's because I came from another world." She was shocked by this and says, "Really? I wondered if there were different worlds from mine, and here you are." "Well, I came here my mistake, see... I found one of Captain Razorbeard's ship and it took me to this dimension." , Rayman explained. The magical girl says, "And this Captain Razorbeard's a pirate, right? Rayman surprised that she knew what he was talking about says, "Yeah. How did you know?" "Risky's a pirate, too. Well, a lady-pirate."

Rayman changed the conversation by saying, "Well, now that we know we aren't enemies anymore, I'm Rayman." The girl with magical abilities replies, "Nice to meet you, I'm Shantae." They both shook hands and made up and Rayman asks Shantae, "How bad is Risky, by the way?" Shantae explains, "Very, she has these things called tinkerbats which can build anything real quick." Rayman panicked and says, "Can they fix big things like crashed ships?" Shantae looking confused says, "Yeah, why?" This worried Rayman real bad as he started to panic. Shantae was worried about Rayman and says, "What's wrong?" Rayman with a frightened voice says, "This is bad... really, really bad. If she finds that ship, there's no telling what she could do with it." A voice is heard, "A ship, you say?" Shantae turned around like she knows that voice, she shouts out, "Risky Boots." Risky Boots replied, "In the flesh. I overheard that creature saying about a ship. Is that true?" Rayman not knowing what to do shouts, "No! Of course not!" Risky then laughs and says, "That's too bad because look what I found." A large grey metallic ship rises from behind her, Rayman clenches his fist and exclaims, "That's the ship!" Shantae replies, "That thing flies?! Well, that explains how you got here on a ship." Risky then shouts out, "With this baby, there's no one in the universe that can stop me! HO HO HO!" She then jumps on the ship and flies away.

Rayman turns to Shantae and says, "As long as Risky has the ship, I can't return to my homeworld." Shantae then replies with confedence, "Don't worry! I'll help you stop Risky Boots! You'll be home in no time!" They both nod at each other and highfives each other. Rayman then tells Shantae, "Ok, what do we do first?" Shantae then replies, "First, we see my Uncle Mimic, he'll know what to do. Follow me!" Shantae runs off as Rayman keeps up with her, they reached a building and see an old man in there, it was Uncle Mimic that Shantae told Rayman about. Mimic turned to Shantae and Rayman and says, "Why hello, Shantae! Who's this friend you got there?" Rayman introduced himself, "I'm Rayman! You must be Uncle Mimic." Mimic replies to Rayman, "Mimic's just fine. So what can I do for you two?" Shantae looks at Rayman so he could tell him what happened as he knows more about the problem, he explains everything that happened, the world he came from, the discovery of the ship, how he got here, and who has it now. Mimic strokes his beard and says to Rayman, "So you came here on a high tech ship that flies?" Rayman nods, Mimic continues, "And you say you're from a different world from ours?" Rayman nods again, "And Risky Boots has the ship now?" Shantae and Rayman both nod, Mimic started to worry, "This is just like what Risky did with my steam engine, only ten times worse. I need you two to stop her at all costs." Shantae nods then says, "We will! Just tell us where we should go first."

Mimic pondered for a bit and says, "You two should search for her in the skys, I bet you can find her easily." Shantae replies, "Right away? Should we prepare for her first?" Mimic shakes his head and says, "No, If you waste time, she could take over all of Sequin Land, You two head to the ship right away!" Shantae and Rayman nods and headed outside, Rayman said to Shantae, "Do you have a transformation that can fly us to the ship?" Shantae nods and says," One problem, my harpy form can fly me there, but if I had to carry you, then I wouldn't be able to gain more height. Can't your helicopter hair fly you there?" Rayman shakes his head and says, "Only if I'm powered with a silver lum, the lums left me when I crash landed." Shantae was confused on what he was taking about, "Lums? What are those?" Rayman explains, "It's these magical flying orbs of light, there are several varieties of lums, the silver ones for example can power me up as long as they are inside me." Shantae understood and says, "Well, do you have any ideas how we supposed to get to her now?"

Rayman stokes his chin then and snaps his fingers, "I got it! First, turn into your harpy form!" Shantae nods and belly-dances, she then transformed into her harpy form. Rayman tells her, "Now fly up a bit!" Shantae did and Rayman jumps and grabs on her talons, they started to descend a bit due to extra weight, Shantae tells Rayman, "See, I told you." Rayman then replies, "Just watch." Rayman spins his hair around into a helicopter, the gusts of winds gives harpy Shantae extra height into the air. Shantae was surprised and says to Rayman, "Your idea worked! Can you do this until we find Risky?" Rayman then shouts out with confidence, "You bet!" They ride into the sky as Rayman uses his helicopter hair to gain them some height when they get too low to the ground. They travel around Sequin Land in hope they can find Risky Boots.

* * *

End of chapter, this shows how this crossover can be an interesting one as Shantae and Rayman can cooperate very well. Hoped you liked it, more will come soon!


	3. To Save a Water Nymph

A next chapter to Rayman and the half genie hero is here! Stay tuned for this and leave a review on how this chapter is if you wish.

* * *

Rayman and Shantae continues to scout Sequin Land for any signs of Risky in Razorbeard's ship, they had no such luck. They finally land at Water Town to get their bearings straight, Shantae checks her map to see where they have already gone. "Yep." , says Shantae, "We've searched everywhere for her and she isn't anywhere, have any ideas where she would've gone?" Rayman thought about and came up with, "Perhaps in space." Shantae was confused by the craziness of Rayman's suggestion and replies, "There's no way that Risky would be up in space!" Rayman argues, "It's possible! It's a very hard location to go to and if I knew Risky as much as you do, she would go to the most impossible to reach locations."

Shantae is surprised by how good of a point that Rayman has made and says, "You're right! Risky has secured herself in the most secretive locations in the past. So how would we get to space? I doubt your helicopter hair can fly us all the way out there." Rayman replies, "True, but if we gathered enough materials to get us there, we might have a shot at it." Shantae was puzzled by Rayman's statement and says, "Materials? What kind of materials?" "Materials. You know, relics and all sorts of magical stuff you find in tombs or dungeons to help heroes in their quest." , Rayman replied. Shantae says to Rayman, "You're digging way too deep into this, I mean I have gathered magical stuff in the past, but they are usually a critical item to get and Risky will be after it and I would know where to go next after that. But you're saying you can find these as common as you can find gems? What kind of world do you live in exactly?"

Rayman just shakes off the comment given by Shantae and says, "Never mind what I said, let's just ask anyone in town if they could give us directions to important items." Shantae nods and they try to ask everyone but they just give the same answer: no. After a bit if asking everyone, Shantae tells Rayman, "Let's just go and see if Bolo has anything good to say to us." Rayman replies, "Bolo? Another friend of yours?" Shantae nods. They go to Bolo's gazebo that's in town and talks to Bolo. Bolo sees them and say, "What's up, Shantae? What are you doing with that weird limbless rabbit man?" Shantae replies to him with impatientness, "Enough! Do you know anything useful around here or not?" Bolo replies smiling, "Now that you mentioned it, I've seen a rather beautiful water nymph that just passed here, Woo hoo! I passed out before I even got her name." Shantae says annoyed, "Ugh! There you go again with your obsessions! I bet you imagined that because you haven't seen Risky in months! You're worthless!"

This intrigued Rayman as he says, "Water nymph? Have any ideas where she might have gone?" Shantae looked at Rayman strangely, "Not you, too!" Bolo replies to the limbless thing-a-majig, "I told you I passed out before, but I did see her going in the direction where the waterfalls and the dribble fountain is located." Rayman happily replies, "Thanks, Bolo. I'm Rayman just in case we ever see each other again." They leave Bolo's gazebo and Shantae faces Rayman with such demand, "Explain to me what all that was about back there?!" Rayman looked at her for a bit with confusion and replies, "Oh! You thought I... No! I wouldn't!" "Then would you kindly explain yourself?" , Shantae says to Rayman sarcastically. Rayman tells Shantae, "You see... I was actually created by nymphs and fairies and such, and If I knew where one went, I might be able to ask for some help of hers." Shantae, who gets it replies, "I see... you were created? By whom and for what purpose?" Rayman explains to Shantae, "I was created to be the protector of the glade of dreams, where I come from and Betilla the Fairy created me for that purpose. I did a load of good things and stopped various bad guys, like Mr. Dark, Captain Razorbeard, Andre, Rabbids..." , he said "rabbids" in a frustrated tone as he had a lot of torment from the rabbids in the past. "...And a bunch more."

Shantae says with enthusiasm, "Alright! Let's go find her, then!" "Yeah!", Rayman shouts out with a fist in the air as Shantae transforms into her harpy form, they head over to the waterfalls that they passed by earlier. They look over them to see any signs of her anywhere, they lower themselves down and as they did, a strange earthquake like shaking occurs, the big waterfalls behind them gets destroyed and a giant water serpent comes out of it. Shantae says to Rayman a bit freaked out, "Did you see that?" Rayman nods and replies, "Did you see what it's carrying?" Sure enough, it was carrying the water nymph that Bolo told them about. "Let's go save her!" , Rayman exclaims in a heroic tone in his voice. Shantae nods and they fly over to the large demon snake. It looked at them from behind and shrieks as it turns towards them. Rayman uses his hair to lift them higher to evade it and they land on the beast's back. "You go find the nymph and I'll try to stop this monster!" , Shantae commanded Rayman as he replies with a thumbs up and he rushes over to the tail of the serpent and Shantae goes in the opposite direction of Rayman.

Rayman calls out, "Hello? Water nymph! Where are you?" He has his hand above his eyes as he keeps a lookout for her. He then suddenly heard a gentle voice calling out, "Yes, I'm here! Grasped by this monster's tail." Rayman shrugs and says, "That would be my second guess." He rushes over to her aid and grabs on the monster's tail. The serpent tries to shake Rayman off as Shantae tries to slow it down. Shantae says to Rayman, "Hurry up, Rayman! I don't know if I could slow it down any longer and by the looks of it, I say it's going to collide with Water Town and everyone in it will be crushed flat!" Rayman who panics a bit punches the serpent's tail continuously out of instinct. The drives the serpent nuts as it wiggles around and it misses the town only by a few inches. Rayman continues to punch it's tail until he noticed the town is safe. He puts a fist in the air and cheers, "Yeah!" Shantae looks at Rayman and says to him, "Don't celebrate just yet, we still need to save this water nymph first." Rayman nods to her and climbs up the tail a bit more trying to reach the water nymph. He goes to the end of it's tail the best as he could and noticed that the tail was curled around the water nymph, he tries to uncurl it as much as he can by pulling on it so that she could wiggle out. Rayman call out to her, "Try squirming out! I don't know how long I can uncurl it's tail!" The water nymph replies unfortunately, "I can't! You might not be able to see due to it's tail covering it, but I'm trapped in a magic free globe and I can't go anywhere." Rayman nods and goes to the top of the tail and sees her, he tries to smash the globe open but wasn't able to.

"Hurry! It's covering me back up!" With one last good swing with his fist, Rayman smashes it open and the nymph dissolves into water and slide out of the beast's tail. Rayman rushes back to Shantae as the nymph follows the thing-a-majig. Shantae sees Rayman and she smiles as she also notices the nymph following him, they jump off the serpent and the water nymph with her great powers summons a bubble to get them down safely. While in the bubble, Rayman shot a fist at the serpent's eye and it makes it screech loudly and it flies back to where it came from. They land back down next to the big waterfall that the beast came out of and the bubble that saved them popped. The water nymph then says to the two heroes, "Thanks for saving me from that creature, as a token of your heroicness, I present Rayman a new form!" Rayman's expression was surprised as he says, "A new form?! That's awesome! About time I get new abilities since Shantae has it all to herself. And wow...you know my name?" The water nymph replies, "We nymphs are connected, no matter what world we are assigned to, we all are glad for your help, Rayman." Shantae asks the water nymph, "How come I never seen you when I came past here dozens of times?" The water nymph responds, "Well, we normally don't interact with humans, including half genies. Unless we are attacked by something that could force us out of hiding. Rayman, however, can see us even if we are hiding due to us creating him. Anyways, here's your new power!"

She gives Rayman his new power, a powerful geyser surrounds Rayman as he sparkles blue and then it all goes into his white "O" and the "O" shoots out a blue magic ring that explodes into blue sparks. Rayman senses the new power surging through his and jumps in the air with a fist in the air and a loud, "YAHOOO! Rayman!" The nymph then goes away with a smile on her face as Shantae waves goodbye to her. After all that, Shantae then goes to Rayman and says, "Sooo... What's the new power that she gave you, can it get us to Risky?" Rayman replies, "Nope, but It will help us get through this dungeon." They looked behind them and the big waterfall that used to be there has a big giant gate that looks impossible to open or break through. Rayman prepares his transformation by raising his fists in the air and then collides them with one another, it makes his white "O" on his hoodie turn watery blue and then shoots out the same blue ring as before, but instead of exploding, it goes above Rayman and goes through him, while it does this, the parts of Rayman that it goes through turns it into water until it completely turns Rayman into water. Rayman has now a new form, Water Rayman! His torso is now a big geyser that jets downwards, his feet are missing but he doesn't need them due to the jet blasts that could propel him upwards in case he needs to make a jump. His hands turned watery including with the rest of his body. His head is also made of water and his hair has now become a miniature wave on top of his head. His eyes, of course is of a lighter blue to differentiate between the other blue and his pupils glows in a yellow color.

Shantae was impressed by Rayman's new transformation and asks Rayman, "Ok, so how does this get us inside?" Rayman replies with such confidence, "Just watch!" Rayman goes through the gate and goes back and forth several times until the gate has turned rusty. He turns his fists into ice and swings them around and punches the gate, his hands shatters as they made a great impact on the big gate but has made a big hole in it, new hands came out from his watery torso geyser. He then nods and glows watery blue and his form dispersed into light blue orbs of light as regular Rayman takes it's place. Shantae is smiling happily by the way Rayman finds the way to open the gate rather quickly, Rayman smiles back and says, "I'm used to all these sorts of transformations." Shantae replies to the smiling thing-a-majig, "Well, I wish I had elemental transformations, I got stuck with animal transformations." Rayman compliments Shantae by saying, "Both of them are great! Yours are really helpful in a lot of sorts of unique ways and I'm sure mine are as well, just have to find the right time to use them!" They high five each other and head towards the entrance to the dungeon.

* * *

End of chapter, What will await them in this labyrinth or dungeon or whatever it's called? Just got to find out next time!


End file.
